1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display language conversion system which converts words displayed in an illustration, a photograph, a blowoff frame of a comic or the like and in a commentary displayed in a predetermined commentary display region, to another language and can display the language, and a storage medium in which a program capable of realizing the display language conversion system by a computer was stored, as well as an information selling system which is capable of selling the display language conversion system program via a communication network.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, various display language conversion systems, which convert one language to another language and display it, have been proposed.
Of such display language conversion systems, a display language conversion system described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei. 11-331723, is configured such that in an area where broadcasting in a number of different languages is conducted, when one of the languages is preset so as to be received, then an operating display screen displaying the preset language is automatically displayed (first prior art).
Further, another example of a conventional display language conversion system is a system that displays comics using a personal computer or the like has been proposed. In this system, words in one language displayed inside the blowoff frame of the comics (here, the “blowoff frame” which is in a shape blown off from a speaker's mouth in an illustration, a photograph and a comic, means a figure which surrounds words) are removed and the words in another language are written inside the blowoff frame (second prior art).
However, with the first prior art, a number of language data are stored in a storage (memory) means based on the channel plans and when one language based on the channel plan is preset so that it can be received, at a required time of operations of the channel change and the volume control the language data read out from the storage means are displayed on the operating display screen of the display means. Accordingly, in the prior art the contents to be displayed on the screen are limited and selected languages are only displayed on the screen once it is preset. Thus the first prior art can not display any other language in any portion of the display screen.
In addition, in the above-mentioned second prior art, another language is only displayed in a blowoff frame portion, an operation such as scroll or the like must be performed to look at all the sentences crowded out of the blowoff frame for a certain language. Thus, the entire words or commentaries cannot be read. Further, when an attempt is made to prevent crowding out, the size of the display language reduces and the display languages become difficult to look at.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a display language conversion system, which can freely convert words or commentaries to another language without impairing the images of an illustration, a photograph and a comic displayed and can freely set a display position for words or commentaries, and a storage medium in which a program capable of realizing the display language conversion system by a computer is stored, as well as an information selling system which is capable of selling the display language conversion system program via a communication network.